When A Good Girl Goes Bad
by xSnap.Crackle.Popx
Summary: Starfire is sent to school on a mission that she dosn't know she's on. But will her friends like the way school changes her?
1. Chapter 1

"Starfire, we have something to tell you." Robin told Starfire one day, while she was sitting on the couch.

"Yes?" Starfire asked.

"We've decided you should go to school. I mean, you defend the world and all, but how much do you actually know about it?" Robin asked.

"I know allot about the world, Robin." Starfire told him innocently.

"Like?" Robin asked again.

Starfire smiled and stood up, "I know that if you touch an oven while it is it is hot. I know to undress before going into the shower. I know the mushrooms outside are not for eating, and if you leave an egg in the sunshine a chicken will not be born."

"That's it?" Robin said.

"No, I know that flowers bloom in the spring and it snows in the winter, but not by us. I know that the earth spins very fast, but we do not get dizzy. I know where babies from and that boys have--"

"Starfire!" Robin said, stopping her from what she was about to say.

"Yes? Am I not correct about something?" Starfire asked.

"No Star, you're correct. It's just; you need to know more about English, and math." Robin explained.

"Why do I need to know those?" Starfire asked.

"Because, you need to know them to get through life. If you go around talking like you do now, you'll be made fun of." Robin told her.

"What is wrong with the way I talk? Do you not like it?" Starfire said, angrily.

"I like it." Robin said quickly, "It's just...different."

"What if I think the way you talk is different? You think I do not know what the words don't, haven't, and can't mean?" Starfire questioned.

"I never even knew you knew those words..." Robin told her.

"Robin, I do not wish to go to school." Starfire said firmly.

Robin gulped; truthfully he didn't want her to go to school either. It was Cyborg's idea. Of course Cyborg wouldn't break the news to Starfire himself so he made Robin do it because Starfire wouldn't hate him.

"Well, you have to." Robin stated.

"I will not go." Starfire turned away from him.

"Star, don't do this. It's not like I want you to go to school." Robin blurted before he realized he'd given away the not so secret secret.

"Then who does?" Starfire asked.

"I do..." Robin said, trying to cover up for himself.

Starfire looked confused, did he not just say he didn't want her to go to school. Starfire didn't know what to tell him anymore. She _really_ didn't want to go to school. She had watched T.V. shows where kids went to school, and anyone who was different got made fun of, and she was defiantly different. Also, they were all miserable at school, sitting in a classroom for a long time, listening to a teacher lecture on and on about something they could care less about. Then there were the small things, like bad cafeteria food, mean teachers, and homework. Starfire didn't want to get made fun of, she didn't want to be miserable, she didn't want cafeteria food, she didn't want mean teachers, and she most defiantly didn't want home, but most of all, she didn't want to go to school. She only had one option left, sure it was childish, and she would look like a baby, but she knew Robin had a soft spot for her, so she let her lip quiver.

"Please do not make me go." Starfire said, sounding desperate.

Robin bit his lip, he wouldn't fall for her this time, he wouldn't give in to her, he would simply say "You have to go to school." and get it over with. It seemed as if his heart had a different idea though, because his words got mixed and he found himself saying "I won't make you go."

Starfire squealed and threw her arms around him, "Thank you friend!"

Robin sighed, how would he explain this to Cyborg, "No problem."

_

* * *

_

Cyborg heard a knock on his door and he yelled, "Come in!"

Robin stepped through the door meekly, a tiny drop of sweat forming on his head.

_'Just calm down' _he thought to himself _'Maybe Cyborg will avoid the subject'_

"How'd it go with Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

_'Damn'_

"Alright" was Robin's answer.

"So, she agreed to go to school?" Cyborg questioned.

"Not exactly..." Robin said nervously.

"What do you mean, not exactly? Robin, you did tell her the plan?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, I told her it" Robin stated.

"And..." Cyborg urged him on.

"She said no." Robin explained.

"And you said what?" Cyborg sighed.

"I said she had to go." Robin told him.

Cyborg eyed him suspiciously, "So, she's going to school?"

"No, there's more. After that, she begged me not to make her go, and I gave in." Robin blurted out.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"Because, she looked so sad! I couldn't make her go," Robin exclaimed.

"Robin, she needs to go. This mission is important." Cyborg yelled.

"I know, and why can't we tell her about the mission?" Robin asked.

"Because, we need to get her friends with that girl. Their allot alike in personalities, except she's evil. If Starfire knew it was a mission, she wouldn't be friends with her." Cyborg explained.

"She would if we told her to!" Robin argued.

"I know she would, but it wouldn't be the same." Cyborg said softly.

"I don't want her to go." Robin complained.

"I know, man but she has to." Cyborg left the room to break the news to Starfire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starfire was sitting in her room, gazing out her window over jump city. She was glad Robin didn't make her go to school. A knock was heard on her door.

"Come in, friend" Starfire said cheerfully.

Cyborg walked in and stood by her door. Starfire looked at Cyborg, and remembered Robin had told her it was him who wanted her to go to school, but then had covered it up.

"Do you wish to make me go to school, also?"Starfire asked.

"Yeah." Cyborg replied.

"Well, I am not going." Starfire stubbornly turned her head back toward the window.

"Yes, you are," Cyborg argued with her.

"I am not, Robin told me I do not have to go" Starfire explained.

"Robin doesn't have a choice." Cyborg said firmly.

"I do." Starfire stated.

"No you don't," Cyborg calmly stated "Starfire, you're going to school. You start tomorrow." Then leaving no other room for argument Cyborg left the room.

As he walked down the hall he could hear Starfire's gradually fading yells of "I will not go" following behind him.

**_This is just a new story that came to me. I can't promise you when I'll have the next chapter up since I'm still writing Meeting You. It may be this weekend, it may be next weekend, it may be next month, I'm really not sure. But I hope you liked it. Please review!_**


	2. Alia

Starfire felt as if she had just fallen asleep when she felt somebody shake her awake.

"C'mon Star, you have to get up." the voice was saying.

Starfire rolled over and looked up at Robin, who was already wearing his uniform. Starfire brifely wondered if he ever took it off.

"Why?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"You have to go to school." Robin sighed.

Starfire pulled the blankets up over her head. Robin rolled his eyes and pulled them off her, big mistake. She wore only a black bra and black underwear. Robin wondered why she was wearing black. He thought he read somewhere that if you wore black undergarments you were ready for sex.

_'Is she ready for sex?'_ Robin thought, and then mentally kicked himself. They were far too young.

"Robin, what are you staring at?" Starfire asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Uh, you're uh, sheets. Yeah...your sheets. Their very nice." Robin was blushing like mad.

Starfire rolled her eyes and sat up, "Do I have to go to school?"

"Yeah." Robin said.

Starfire pouted, but got up, "How much longer do I have before the bus of school comes?"

"School Bus," Robin corrected her, "and it's not coming. You're school is about a half hour away so I'll be driving you."

"What time does the school start?" Starfire asked.

"8:00" Robin stated.

"What was the reason you woke me up at," Starfire glanced at the clock, "6:00?"

"Cy wants to explain to you what your name will be at school." Robin told her.

Starfire's eyebrows knitted in confusion," Why can I not use Starfire?"

Robin sighed, "Because at this school, nobody knows of the Teen Titans, and it would be better for you if you used a different name."

"How would it be better for me?" Starfire asked.

"It just would, Star. I don't know how to explain it." Robin said.

Suddenly Starfire understood what he meant. Starfire was a different name. She would get made fun of for it. Realizing this, her eyes saddened.

"Don't look so sad." Robin tried to cheer her up.

"It is hard not to look sad when you already know what you will be put through at school." Starfire whispered so quietly the Robin couldn't hear it.

Robin walked out of the room, and Starfire stayed in to get dressed. Instead of her usually uniform, she no wore a short blue skirt with a white T shirt. She finished changing and went into the living room where Cyborg was standing with a stand with paper on it. Robin and Starfire sat on the couch and watched Cyborg.

"This is your school," Cyborg said pointing with a stick at a map that was on the stand, "over here is the parking lot, and there is the outside lunch area."

Starfire nodded in understanding and Cyborg continued,

"You will be known as Kori."

"What is my name of lasts?" Starfire asked.

"You're last name? I didn't think of that." Cyborg confessed "Uh, what about Smith? Or Tosba? Or-"

"Grayson." Robin interrupted.

"What?" "Excuse me?" Cyborg and Starfire said in unison.

"Uh, her last name could be Grayson." Robin repeated, thankful they didn't know that was his last name.

"Star, do you like that one?" Cyborg asked and Starfire nodded.

"Okay, Kori Grayson it is." Cyborg exclaimed "Now ya'll grab some grub and Robin drive her to school."

Robin and Starfire got up and walked toward the kitchen. Robin made waffles and they ate in silence.

"Time to go" Robin announced once they were finished.

Starfire got up, looking rather sad, and walked outside, "How will we get there?"

"The 'R' Cycle." Robin stated.

Starfire gulped, for she had never been on the R cycle before. Robin noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder, "You'll be fine."

Starfire nodded and Robin got on front and she sat behind him.

"Hold on tight!" Robin yelled as he started up the engine and drove off.

The ride to school wasn't that bad. Starfire enjoyed being on the 'R' cycle and Robin enjoyed having her sit so close behind him. Even though the ride took them a good half hour or longer to get to the school, it didn't seem long enough for Starfire and she was reluctant to let go of Robin. The idea of clutching onto his waist for the rest of the day kept creeping into her mind. Robin must have noticed this for he said,

"Go on."

Starfire sighed and stepped off the bike.

"What's you're name?" Robin tested her.

"Sta-" she began but Robin stopped her,

"No..."

"Kori." Starfire corrected.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 3:00." Robin told her.

"Promise?" Starfire asked.

"Promise." Robin started up the bike again, and drove off.

He stopped a little ways off, far enough that Starfire couldn't see him because he was hiding behind a bush, but close enough that he could watch her until she disappeared into the building. Robin sighed, and drove home.

* * *

Kori walked down the hallway and looked at the schedule Cyborg had given her. English was first, and then came Science and Math, then a study hall, lunch, gym and history, and the day ended with foreign language. She easily located her English class, and sat down in a desk she thought was empty.

"You're in my seat." a masculine voice sounded behind her. She jumped up quickly.

"I am sorry." she muttered and sat in another desk.

"Move it bitch!" another voice yelled, and once again she had to move.

Getting yelled at three more times, Kori finally picked a seat in the far back of the room and stayed there for the rest of her English class.

* * *

By study hall Kori was about to break down and cry, and she would have, if a pale girl with long black hair hadn't sat next to her.

"Hey, my names Alia." the girl greeted.

"I am Kori." Kori said, sounding depressed.

"You're new?" Alia asked.

"Yes, I was forced to come." Kori explained.

"That sucks. Do you have any friends?" Alia questioned.

"No." Kori said.

"You can be my friend!" Alia exclaimed.

"Really?" Kori began to feel better.

"Yes really. What class do you have next?" Alia asked.

"I have lunch." Kori told her.

"Me to! We can sit together." Alia invited her.

"Thank you!" Kori said, hugging Alia and the two girls walked off toward lunch.

* * *

"Good bye, Alia!" Starfire said as she walked out the door.

Starfire noticed Robin waiting for her and she ran up to him.

"Hey, how was school?" He asked as she climbed on.

"It was the ok" Starfire explained.

Robin raised an eyebrow," As bad as you thought?"

"No. But I have homework." Starfire sighed.

Robin laughed and they drove off toward the tower.

* * *

**I thought of an idea for this story before Meeting You.**


	3. Invitations

_**Guys, I don't like Teen Titans anymore…but I kind of want to finish this story…so I'll try, bear (I know, not the right kind of bear..but I don't know the other kind) with me.**_

The phone rang through the Titans Tower,

"Yeah?" Beastboy answered the phone.

"Is Kori home?" the voice on the other lined asked.

Beastboy racked his brain, trying to figure out who Kori was, "umh, I don't know any Kori."

Luckily Cyborg was walking into the room right then and heard what he said, "Yes you do, remember _Kori_?" Cyborg pointed toward Starfire

"Oh yeah!" Beastboy yelled into the phone, "please hold."

Beastboy turned on the radio and put the phone next to it.

"Alia?" Starfire asked into the phone.

"Yeah, who was that?" Alia asked.

"B-uh-Garfield." Starfire corrected herself.

Alia was quiet for a minute, "who is he?"

"My…cousin." Starfire told her.

"Oh, okay." Starfire breathed out a sigh of relief that Alia didn't ask questions any further, "I just wanted to know if you'd be able to go to the movie's tonight with me and a couple of other people."

Starfire's face lit up, "Yeah, I'd love to!" Starfire used regular "earth" language whenever she talked to Alia.

"Great! We'll be over in about a half hour. See you then!" With that Alia hung up the phone.

Starfire happily made her way over to the couch and sat down.

"Who was that?" Robin asked, walking into the room.

"Alia." Starfire responded.

"What did she want?" Robin asked again.

"For me to go to the movies with her, must you ask why I do everything?"

Robin was taken aback by Starfire's response but ignored it. They sat there in silence until the doorbell at the tower rang and Starfire ran to answer it. She was no longer in her uniform, she wore jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. She answered the door and was greeted by Alia's arms around her neck.

"Kori, I missed you!"

Kori laughed, "You just saw me two hours ago."

"Too long." Alia pouted, "c'mon, you need to meet the others!"

Without another word to the Titans Starfire was dragged out the door and all they could do was watch her leave.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**The next chapter will be about the movies, I can't promise when I will have it up…hopefully in the next month. Also, as you can probally see, I changed my name from xWallyXWestsxLuver to Rinalasha. I know it was short...**_


	4. Movies with Hardy

_**To reviewers- Yes, it does suck that I don't like Teen Titans anymore. But I still read a few fan fictions on them. So don't loose hope, I'll probally come back and like them again, it always happens that way.**_

**_DISCLAIMER- I don't own Teen Titans,i DO own, Alia, Mel, Cassie, Hardy, John, and Tristan._**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kori, why are you living in a giant T?" Alia asked, putting her feet up on the dashboard.

Kori, who was sitting in the back of the car, struggled to find an answer, "um, because of my last name."

"Grayson?" Alia turned to face her, confusion showing on her face.

"No, my _other_ last name, you know that one that the mother has that the father doesn't?" Kori mentally kicked herself for not looking up the meaning of what that was called.

"Her maiden name?"

"Yeah! My mothers maiden name. It begins with a T" Kori laughed awkwardly.

Luckily Alia dropped the subject because they were pulling up to the movie theater now. They all filed out, Alia, Kori and 2 other girls, Cassie and Mel. Kori assumed that was the group of people that would be together for the night, but once they got to the door a group of 4 boys walked up to them.

"Kori, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, John." Alia indicated to a boy that could easily be mistaken for a goth, if it wasn't for his joyful personality, "Cassie's boyfriend, Erik." Alia pointed toward a short, skinny boy with blond hair, "and Mel's boyfriend, Tristan" Tristan was a tall guy with black hair.

Kori smiled politely at each of them, until her gaze fell on the fourth, unnamed boy. His brown hair, blue eyes, and shape of his face completely gave away he was Mel's brother.

"And that is Hardy, Mel's twin, and your date." Alia said happily.

Immediately and image of Robin popped into Kori's head, and she found herself blushing, "I don't know, Alia."

"Aw, c'mon Kor! Hardy doesn't bite, he's actually quite sweet." Alia begged.

"Fine, just for tonight." Kori gave in helplessly.

Alia squealed and jumped onto Kori, "You're the bestest!"

Kori laughed, and glanced at the light up list of movies that were showing, "So…which one are we seeing?"

"Guys?' Cassie asked, looking at the boys.

"Somthin, horror." John suggested.

"Well, that narrows it down. Either The Hills Have Eyes, Stay Alive, or Slither." Mel said.

"Kori, what do you think?" Alia asked, turning to Kori.

"I'm thinking Ice Age The Melt Down." Kori muttered. Looking around at all the blank stares she was getting she said, "or Stay Alive"

"Stay alive it is then" Hardy announced.

As they began to walk into the movie theater, Kori felt an arm go around her shoulders and a voice whispered in her ear, "There's no reason to be afraid of this movie, I won't let it hurt you."

Kori shrugged Hardy's arm off her shoulder, "Thank you, Hardy. But I'm very well capable of protecting myself."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_So much for protecting yourself'_ Kori thought as she walked out of the theater, _'you were practically on top of him the whole time.'_

Kori gave up on trying to give Hardy the cold shoulder about half way through the movie. She spent the rest of the movie, clinging to his arm and burying her face in his shoulder and Hardy didn't mind it one bit. He actually encouraged her to do it more, saying things like,

"You might want to hide your face now, it's getting quiet, something's about to happen." Or "I saw this part in a commercial, it's bad."

Now Kori felt guilty. Everybody expected her and _Robin_ to be a couple, they expected _Robin _to protect her through the movies, and_ Robin_ to be the one taking her home. But now she was on the arm of a guy name Hardy, and she couldn't help but feel a guilty feeling in her guy, especially when he kissed her goodnight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Well, how'd I do? R.E.V.I.E.W.**_


	5. Going

_**Thank you for the reviews everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer-The Usual (I've gotten lazy)**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Look who's back," Raven said monotonously from behind the book she was reading, "at 12:00 in the morning."

"You're not my mother." Starfire replied, angry that Raven would care when she got home or not.

Raven put the book down in surprise, "since when did you speak…normally and get so…feisty?"

Starfire sighed and sat down on the couch besides Raven, " I do not know, Raven."

"I see. I'm going to bed, Robin wouldn't let me go to bed until you got home safely" Raven got up and walked toward her room.

'_Why didn't he just wait up himself?'_ Starfire thought to herself, before she to, went to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starfire woke up early the next morning and into the kitchen, "Good morning friends!"

"Mornin' Star, did you have fun with Alia?" Robin asked.

Starfire blushed remembering Hardy, "It was fun."

Robin decided not to ask her why she was blushing, "I see, what movie did you see?"

"Stay Alive."

"That's supposed to be scary, were you scared?" Robin asked.

"No."

"Okay…"

Robin and Starfire's conversation ended as soon as it began.

"Hey Star, T.G.I.S?" Beast Boy asked, coming into the kitchen.

Starfire raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"T.G.I.S, you know, thank God it's Saturday?"

"Yes, I am glad it is Saturday!" Starfire exclaimed, "Today me and Alia are going to Tristan's boat house."

"Tristan?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, Tristan. He is Mel's boyfriend." Starfire explained.

"Mel?"

"Hardy's sister."

"How many people were you with last night, girl?" Cyborg asked from where he was making pancakes.

"There was Alia, Mel, Cassie, Hardy, John, and Tristan." Starfire told him.

"Six people? Wow, your becoming the popular one, aren't you?" Cyborg laughed.

Starfire just nodded.

"Actually Star, we were planning on going to the park today." Robin suddenly said.

Raven raised her eyebrow, "We were?"

"Yeah, would you actually want to miss out on all the fun?" Robin asked, looking at Starfire.

"I am sorry, friend. I have already promised Alia I would go to the boat house. Maybe some other time." With that Starfire walked toward the door.

"Whoa, where are you going at 9:00?" Cyborg asked, "are you leaving this early?"

"Cyborg, I said I would help set up for the party."

Robin looked at Starfire again, "party?"

"Oh, yes. I must have forgot to mention it, it is a party. Good bye friends!" then Starfire left without even eating breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Reads over chapter- That sucked. Sorry, I didn't have an idea for this chapter, next chapter will be the boat party and that should be good.

_**Also, if any of you like the book Inkheart or Inkspell, I am writing a new fan fiction on it, so check it out in the book section!**_


	6. The party

**Now the interesting part starts!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kori walked up to the boat house soon after she left and Tristan let her in.

"You're the first one here, so your welcome to sit down." He said pointing toward a couch.

"Thank you." Kori replied, "but do you need any help?"

Tristan nodded, "yeah, I could use some. Come to the kitchen."

Kori followed him into the kitchen where there were a wide variety of snacks. "Just move these into the room you were just in, I'm gonna go get some drinks ready so when everyone else arrives they won't be nagging for drinks."

Kori nodded and placed pretzels, chips, and crackers throughout the living room area. She then went back to the kitchen to find Tristan carrying some cokes, sprites, and Hawaiian punch. She took some from his hands and put them on the table.

"Now what?" Kori question, looking for more things to do.

"We wait, Melanie and Hardy should be commin' next and Cassie and John, Alia said she'd be a little late, dentist appointment."

Kori nodded and looked around the boat, "This is nice for boat."

Tristan laughed, "Yeah, me and my rents actually take this thing for week long trips, kinda like a second home for me."

"I've only lived at the tower." Kori lied, "with my cousin."

"You live with your cousin? What's his name?" Tristan asked, sitting on the couch.

"Garfield, but I call him Gar." Kori explained, lying again.

"Like that dog?" Tristan asked.

"The cat?"

"Yeah, Yeah, cat dog, same thing." Tristan covered for himself.

Kori laughed. A knock was heard at the door then and Tristan went to answer it, it was Mel and Hardy. Mel threw her arms around his neck, while Hardy walked over to Kori. He was carrying a cooler, probally filled with cans of coke or sprite.

"Miss me?" He asked sitting next to Kori.

"Yes." Kori replied, for she honestly did.

"That's good, we're going to have a good time today, look what I brought." Hardy opened up the cooler, not to reveal cans of soda, but beer. Not just beer, there was that, along with Mikes Hard Lemonade, and a few drinks Kori hadn't even heard of before. Kori gulped, she knew enough about earth to know somebody her age, shouldn't be doing this. But she only smiled and put on a fake act for Hardy, "Yeah, a lot of fun."

Throughout the day more people arrived, people much older then Kori and with them came more bad things. One guy brought a needle with something in it, Hardy told Kori it was called speed and she would love it, Kori wasn't so sure. Night quickly came and Hardy quickly turned into somebody Kori never expected him to be. It wasn't just Hard, Alia, who had eventually got back from the "dentist" appointment with 3 packs of cigarettes was also joining in in this type of …_fun._ Mel, John were also, even Cassie, who was the youngest out of them all, Kori found out she was only 13 earlier today, was joining right in. So far Kori had managed to not try any of it, but Hardy had just walked up to her with some speed and offered to inject it into her arm for her. She hesitantly agreed, not wanting Hardy to think less of her, and he gently stabbed the needle in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kori had lost track of time. She really didn't even know where she was anymore. All she was aware of was the fact that colors she never thought existed were dancing before her eyes and all the people who she had seen earlier were now looking as if she were seeing them through a very heavy rain. She vaguely remembered drinking a few of the 'lemonade's' somebody brought and smoking one of Alia's cigarettes. Now she thought she was lying outside on the lawn with somebody's arm around her, whether it was Hardy's or not, she couldn't be sure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, around 1:00 a.m. Kori began to come down from the high she was at. Her brain began working clearly and she wanted to feel ashamed of herself. She wanted to hate what she just did, hate it never do it again, but she couldn't lie to herself. No matter how well she could lie to Alia or Hardy or anybody else, she couldn't lie to herself. She absolutely loved it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I think..I might need to make this story 'M'. What do you all think? Tell me if you think it's getting to mature. If it is I can either make it M or if ya'll want I can tone it down and make it not so mature. Just tell me in your reviews, or FF pm me! **


	7. Going Home

"Raven, what time is it?" Robin asked for the hundredth time that night.

"Two o'clock, Robin." Raven responded grumpily.

Robin began to pace, "Where is she? What if something happened to her? What would I do if something happened to her?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Why don't you go look for her?"

"Good idea, I'll go look for her!" Robin immediately ran out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kori was still lying on the grass. Gavin, who was the guy that had his arm around her, had fallen asleep awhile ago, and Kori was still too disoriented to stand.

"Kori?" she heard Hardy mumble from somewhere in the mixture of kids on the ground.

"Yeah?" She called.

"Where are you?"

"Next to Gavin, I can't get up."

"Hang on, I'll be right there." Kori saw somebody rise from the ground and Hardy came up to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, letting her lean against him.

"Wasn't that fun?" he asked, his voice slurring slightly.

"Yeah." Kori mumbled, leaning her head on Hardy's shoulder.

A motorcycle engine was heard in the distance, gradually getting closer.

"Does anybody hear know anybody with a motorcycle?" Hardy asked, making sure that it wasn't somebody who would tell on them.

Several people nodded, Kori included. Everyone looked down the street. Kori's heart almost stopped beating when she recognized the motorcycle, "Shit." She mumbled.

"You know them?" Hardy asked, pulling Kori protectively to Kori.

"Yeah, look, I had a lot of fun tonight, but for the sake of all of you, I have to go." Kori pulled away from Hardy and stumbled toward the motorcycle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin's heart immediately started beating faster as he saw Starfire stumbling toward him. He stopped the bike halfway to her and jumped off, running toward her. When he reached her she fell into his arms.

"What did they do to you?" He asked quickly, "Did they hurt you? Tell me, Star, if they touched you I'll run right back over there and-" "Are you drunk?"

Starfire looked at the ground, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "very sorry."

"Look at me," Robin lifted her chin up to face him, "why? You knew that wasn't right, why?" Robin shook her, as if to knock some sense into her and she let out a sob.

"I said I was sorry!" involuntarily tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"You're sorry, Starfire, do you know those things can kill you?" Robin shook her again.

"Yes, yes I know!" Starfire sobbed, "I want to go home."

Robin sighed, "Okay. Can you walk?"

Starfire nodded and Robin let her go. She took about 4 steps, and then fell. Robin rolled his eyes and gently lifted her into his arms, "I can walk!" she protested, wiggling around.

"Hold still." He commanded and thankful, she listened.

When they reached the R cycle Robin placed Starfire in front of him, so he could hold onto her and she wouldn't fall off. Robin got on behind her, and Starfire could sense his anger and disappointment.

"Please, do not hurt me." She whispered.

That cut right through Robin's heart. Why would she ever think he would hurt her?

"I won't." Robin told her, as he started up his motorcycle.

"Promise?" Starfire leaned back into him.

"I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they reached the Titans Tower, Starfire was sound asleep. Robin carefully picked her up and carried her into the house.

"Is she okay?" Raven asked, showing unusual concern.

"She'll be fine." Robin said, sitting down on the couch besides Raven, still holding Starfire.

"What's wrong with her?" Raven asked.

"Drugs. I don't know what kind of crap she took, but it's taking its toll on her, she's exhausted and barely knows what's going on." He explained.

As if proving Robin's point Starfire's eyes snapped open, "where are we?"

Robin stroked her hair gently, "we're home."

Starfire's gaze flickered to Raven, "Who is she?"

Robin bit his lip, to keep the hurt from showing in his face that she couldn't even recognize Raven, "She's part of the team, remember?"

Starfire nodded drowsily, "oh, yes. What was your name? Ra….Rae…"

"Raven." Raven told her.

"Yes, Raven. I am sorry, friend." Robin held Star tighter to him,

"She forgives you. Go back to sleep Star." Starfire nodded and wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and within minutes she was asleep again.

"Looks like you'll be spending the night on the couch." Raven said as she stood up and walked toward her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I updated so soon because I'm going to North Carolina on Sunday. I won't be back for a week and I decided to update today, this chapter wasn't that good, -shakes head sadly- **_

_**Happy Easter to all of you.**_


	8. leaving

Starfire felt somebody shift beneath her. She opened her eyes, still glossy from the effects of the drugs, and saw green. Wondering who, or what, was beneath her she turned to her right, and landed directly on the floor with a loud thud. The thing that was beneath her shot up bolt right, looking around the room, trying to locate the noise that woke him.Then he saw her. The alien princess sitting on the ground, holding her head, and looking completely confused.

"Star, you okay?" Robin asked.

Starfire looked at him blankly, "Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you sleeping beneath me?" Starfire asked, trying to comprehend what had happened the night before.

"You don't remember anything of last night, do you?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I remember…Hardy," Starfire began, "and Gavin and that Cassie's only 13, did you know that, Robin? Shes so young.."

Robin looked at Star as if she'd gone crazy, "Cassie? Hardy? Gavin? Star,what are you talking about?"

"Last night, they were there. Could you talk quieter? It feels like the needles are going through my brain." Starfire squeezed her eyes shut.

"Yeah…sorry." Robin apologized.

"Mornin' ya'll! Look who's finally decided to come home!" Cyborg exclaimed, walking into the room and turning on the lights.

Starfire groaned and whimpered, "turn those off!"

Cyborg did as he was told and looked at Star intently, "are you stoned?"

"What? No, I am not stoned, I am still an alien, see." Starfire held up her arm.

"Star, it's a different kind of stoned," Robin explained, and then turned to Cyborg, "and I'll answer for her, yes, she is."

"wow, uh, Star, do you know those things are bad?" Cyborg asked. Starfire was like a little sister to him and he wanted to make sure she didn't get caught up in these things.

"What things, please, I do not know what you are talking about." Starfire exclaimed.

"The drugs! What you did last night, they're bad!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yes, I know, stop yelling!" Starfire complained.

"Alright, sorry, Robin, I need to talk to you." Cyborg walked out of the room and Robin followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it?" Robin asked once he met up with Cyborg.

"I think we should call off this mission, or at least find somebody else to take over it" Cyborg suggested.

Robin nodded, " I think the same thing. I didn't know she would do something like this."

"None of us did, man. When you go back out there tell her she doesn't need to go to school anymore, and she can't see Alia…or any of the other people anymore."

"What if she questions me?" Robin asked.

"Uh, you're smart, make somthin' up."

Robin sighed and walked back toward Starfire, "Star, listen."

"You have my attention." Starfire said, looking at him.

"I think it'd be best if you didn't go to school anymore…"

"Yay!" Starfire exclaimed, jumping up, but immediately sitting down again, her head throbbing.

"…and I don't think you should see Alia, or the others anymore." Robin said.

"Why?" Starfire asked, sadness immediately appearing in her eyes.

"Because of what happened last night, Star. I just want you to be safe." Robin explained.

"I am safe."

"I know, but…you just…worried…me last night." Robin confessed.

"I am sorry, but please, Alia is my friend and so are the others, I will be more careful!" Starfire begged.

"I don't know."

"You're not my father." Starfire said sternly, causing Robin to shrink back and the sound of her voice.

"I…I know Star." Robin stuttered.

"Well, you are acting like it," Starfire stood up and poked her finger into Robin's chest, "I will _not_ listen to you."

"Star…"

"Do not Star, me. You are nothing but my team mate, and you _were_ my best friend but now you are acting much like Gandolf used to when I was three." Starfire yelled, "and he wouldn't let me play with the trokna's for fear they might bite me!"

"I'm not your best friend anymore?" Robin asked, the hurt obvious in his voice.

"No. You are not. Best friends trust each other and you do not trust me, you are no longer my best friend, Robin." Starfire said matter-of-factly.

Robin looked at the ground.

"And I will not, not see Alia again, I will. Right now. Good bye Robin." With that Starfire turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Robin cursed silently and ran to Raven's room, "Raven! Open up!" he yelled.

The door slid open and Raven poked her head out, "what?"

"I need your help."

Raven's door open fully and Raven stepped out, "Yeah?"

"Starfire left for Alia's again. Can you go after her? I mean, act like her sister or something, just hang out with her there and don't let her get in anymore trouble." Robin said, panicked.

"I don't exactly look like her sister." Raven stated.

"I know! Just do something, Raven, please! I can't go after her, she hates me, please, follow her!" Robin begged.

Finally giving in to her begging leader Raven disappeared into her room again and came out wearing baggy jeans and a black shirt, "fine." And she left to find Starfire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**eh, hope ya'll liked it. Next chapter will be up soonish! I have idea's for this story now.**_


	9. omigosh, what happend to Starfire!

**_Disclaimer:I don't own the teen titans, but may I interest you in some things I DO own? _I own my dog, I own the characters that I mentioned in my LAST disclaimer, I own the QueenOfSerpatns (ha ha! U've been owned!), and I own...this story!**

"Starfire, wait!" Raven yelled as she landed next to her.

"Out of the tower, my name is Kori." Kori corrected her.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Right. Uh, I guess you should call me something different out of the tower, also."

"I guess." Kori said nonchalantly

"Call me Rachel." Raven suggested.

Kori raised her eyebrow, "Why Rachel?"

"It was my name before I became a Titan, if you tell anyone on the team, you'll regret it." Rachel warned.

"What are you gonna do about it? Hurt me?" Kori shot at Rachel.

"You've really turned feisty on us. Where are you going?" Rachel asked Kori.

"Why do you care?"

"I just do. Look, I really don't want to be chasing you around, so how about you go back to the tower?"

"No, I'm not going back there." Kori stated.

Rachel looked up and saw they had come to a boat house; there were beer bottles scattered around the lawn. Kori walked up to the door and knocked, "Tristan, its Kori!"

Rachel ran up next to Kori, "You shouldn't be here."

"What are you, my mother now? Maybe you and Robin should get married and adopt me as your child!"

"Calm down…you're just our friend." Rachel explained, knowing the seriousness of the situation Kori was in and not in the mood to be all serious.

"Daughter, you mean….hey Tristan." Kori greeted when the door was opened by a boy.

"Hey, where'd you run off to the guy on the bike this mornin'?" Tristan looked at Rachel, "and who's that hot thing?"

A fire hydrant blew up somewhere down the street, but luckily Tristan didn't take notice to it, "she's my…friend." Kori explained.

"Ah, any friend of yours is welcome here," Tristan stepped aside and let the girls walk in.

In the living room still remained Hardy, Mel, and Cassie, sitting around and looking sick.

"Hey babe, come here." Hardy mumbled, motioning for her to come to him.

She went to him and sat on his lap, gaining a confused look from Rachel. Kori shrugged at her. Hardy grabbed a cigarette out of his pocket and handed it to Kori.

"You look sober, this cig will help."

Kori took it from him, and he lit it for her.

"Kori!" Rachel yelled, "Stop it."

She was mad now. She wasn't going to let the only other girl on the team to ruin herself with drugs.

"Make me." Kori hissed at her.

"I will!" Rachel walked up to Kori and grabbed the cigarette from her hand and walked toward the door.

"Um, hate to break it to you, but Hardy has more of those." Kori called after her.

Rachel turned on her heel, and walked up to Hardy and grabbed the lighter, and pack of cigarettes from him, "Now who has them?"

If everyone wasn't so wrapped up in the argument they would have noticed 3 glasses break in the room, and a light bulb blow out, but nobody except Kori noticed.

"Rachel, you're blowing everything up so leave before you kill somebody." Kori yelled at her, not caring that everybody else now knew of her powers.

Rachel glared at Kori, and the door to the boat house fell over, "Hey, you're paying for that." Tristan said to her.

"You people, are infuriating!" Rachel scream, and walked out of the boat house, part of the board walk blowing up on the way.

"Whoa, the emo chick using big words on us!" Hardy slurred, "Kor, go get my cigs back from her!"

Kori nodded and stood, running after Rachel. "Get back here! Why do you think you can embarrass me in front of my friends like that?"

"Embarrass, you? Star, I'm trying to save your life!" Rachel used Kori's battle name to try and get her to listen.

"Maybe my life doesn't need to be saved! Take a look at yourself! I'm not the one all private and gothic."

"I'm not the one doing drugs."

"Well maybe you should!" Kori cried.

Rachel laughed, "I'm not going to die from doing drugs, Starfire. That's not the way I want to die."

"It's not? Oh yeah, I forgot. You'd rather die fighting your own father; at least the drugs aren't one of my family members trying to kill me."

In the moment you could see something that was rarely seen in Raven's eyes…hurt. She threw the cigarettes and lighter down on the ground, and levitated into the air, "don't say I didn't try to save you."

Kori could have been finished then, she could have reached down and picked up the drugs and been happy, but some urge inside of her made her chase Rachel.

"Raven! Get back here, I'm not done with you!" Starfire chased after the flying girl who was levitating over the street.

"I'm done with you." Raven told Starfire.

"No you are not! Get over here, Raven. I will teach you not to embarrass me in front of my friends!" Starfire ran closer to her.

What happened next happened very quickly. Starfire was about to fly into the air and shoot a fury of starbolts at the other girl, but something got to her first. She saw a bright light, a very bright light, right in front of her face. Then her head smacked against concrete and she felt her body rolling under something that smelled like burning rubber, then every went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun dun…………well, I told you I would update quickly! Hee hee, guess you guys weren't expecting THAT quickly, but when I have idea's I need to write them down or they disappear in my sleep. . So I bet you all know what happened here, if not then….you'll have to wait and see. –evil laughter- ehem, I'm done now.**

**R.E.V.I.E.W!**


	10. And they meet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. ; )

* * *

The sound of the heart monitor was beeping steadily when Robin walked into the room. He glanced from the still form of Starfire, to Raven sitting in a chair in the corner, and back to Starfire.

"What did you do to her?" Robin said menacingly to Raven.

"What?" Raven asked, glancing at Robin, "what did _I_ do to _her_?"

Robin turned on his heel to face Raven, "Yes! What did you do to her! I told you to follow her, not kill her!"

"Kill her! What the hell, Robin? She chased after me, threatening to kill me. She ran right into the street." Raven began to explain.

"A car did this?" Robin asked, his voice sounding calmer.

"Yeah," and Raven began to explain.

* * *

_Raven saw the car hit Starfire, and knock her to the ground. The drive must have tried to stop because you could hear the tires squealing on the concrete, but they couldn't make the car stop soon enough and just ended up trapping her beneath the wheels. Raven immediately flew back to the ground and dragged the girl out from beneath the vehicle. Most of the skin on her lower arm was missing and Raven could see blood seeping through her shirt. _

"_Star? Starfire?" Raven tried to see if Starfire was responsive at all, but she wasn't. Ambulance sirens were heard in the distance, and that's when Raven noticed Hardy, Melanie, and Cassie standing a little way away from her. Hardy had a cell phone in his hand. The ambulance pulled up and loaded Starfire on, and after Raven climbed in the back, the drove toward the hospital._

* * *

"I…." Robin struggled for words, and in the end he just sat down against a wall.

"How is she doing?" Beast Boy asked, poking his head into the room

"The doctor hasn't said yet," Raven began "he's still looking over her X rays."

"Oh." Beast Boy disappeared again into the hall.

Raven looked over at Robin who was looking pale, and holding his head in his hands, "I'm sure she'll be fine, Robin."

Robin's head snapped up and he looked Raven in the eyes, "but what if she's not? I….I don't know what I'd do without her." Robin's face turned red after realizing what he had said, but he really didn't care at the moment. It was the truth.

"She'll be fine." Raven repeated again.

"May I come in?" somebody asked from the doorway.

Robin looked up to see a girl standing in the doorway. The girl who had caused all these problems, Alia.

"No." Robin said angrily.

"I'm sorry." Alia said, "I wasn't trying to hurt her, honestly."

Robin glared at Alia, "The only reason I _let_ Star be friends with you is because she was on an assignment. Alia, we're the Teen Titans, you haven't even heard of us, have you?"

A confused look cam over Alia's pretty features, "Who's Star? What do you mean 'let' her be friends me? And no, I haven't heard of you, but you sound like some kind of junior foot ball team."

Robin heard Beast Boy laugh in the hallway, and he thought if he had been out there he would have punched him out, "We're not a football team. We fight crime."

Confusion was replaced by a look of terror on Alia's face, "I haven't done anything wrong in awhile."

"I know. That's why this damn assignment lasted so long." Robin mumbled.

"She was using me?" Alia whispered.

"I wouldn't all it using," Raven spoke up monotonously, "it was more….watching."

"But she didn't know." Robin joined in.

"Oh, well, you're not going to arrest me…are you?" Alia looked at Robin.

"No. We don't have any reason to."

Alia bit her lip, and then stepped into the room. She walked over to Starfire's bed and looked down at her friend, "Is she going to die?"

"She'd better not." Robin stated, "but right now I have no idea."

"I hope she doesn't, who are you, by the way? Her cousin?" Alia turned to face Robin.

"Cousin? No, I'm her friend." Robin explained.

Alia nodded, "Hardy would be jealous of you."

Robin raised his right eyebrow, "Hardy?"

"Kori's boyfriend."

Robin's face turned red with anger. "What?"

"She hasn't told you about Hardy? Well, they've been dating for about a week, even though it's not really official yet…" Alia explained.

"….Raven?" A soft mumble came from the bed.

Everyone turned and looked. Starfire was slowly opening her eyes.

"Yeah, Star?" Raven asked, standing to move closer to her.

Alia kneeled down next to Robin, "Who is Star?"

"That's Star, it's her…fighting name, I guess."

"That's a nice name." Alia sat down next to Robin.

"Yah." Robin sighed, "It is."

"Did you see that car hit me?" Star whispered.

"Yah, I saw it. I rode on the ambulance with you." Raven stated.

A smile flickered across Starfire's face, "It was pretty cool, huh?"

Shock played across Raven's face, surprise across Robin's, and Alia laughed, "What are you laughing at?" Robin asked Alia.

"She got that from Tristan."

Robin sighed and stood up, walking over to Starfire's bed, "That wasn't cool, Star."

"Robin?"

"Yeah," Robin's face suddenly became hard, "think I was Hardy?"

"No…"

"Do you wish I was Hardy?"

Starfire shook her head, "I do not want Hardy."

"You don't?"

"No." Starfire moved her hand over to find Robin's and grasped it.

"Who do you want then?" Robin asked, his voice coming out in a whisper.

"….You."

Robin leaned closer to her. Raven rolled her eyes and thought, 'I haven't been myself lately' and used her powers to push her friend's lips to each others.

It took Robin a few seconds to try to figure out how the hell his lips ended up on Starfire's, but the kiss took over his mind and the question was dropped. After a minute the two teens split apart to find Cyborg, Beast Boy, Alia, Raven, …and the doctor, staring at them.

"Uh…hi." Robin mumbled to the doctor and stepped away and sat down against the wall again.

"Hi….anyway, I just came to tell you all that, "the doctor glanced down at the clip board in his hand, "Starfire should be just fine. She'll need to be in a wheelchair for a couple weeks and have the stitches in her arms for awhile, but she'll come out just fine."

Robin jumped up and whooped in joy, then cleared his throat and sat back down, "I mean, that's cool."

Everybody laughed and the doctor left. Alia got up and walked over to Starfire, "Hey uh…Star, I guess."

"Hi, Alia."

Robin stood up and walked over to Starfire's bedside, "Star, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"When you went to school, it was because we were sending you on an assignment to become friends with Alia, so if she committed another crime we could know where she was."

Starfire looked at the wall, "You lied to me?"

"Yah, Star, but it was for the team." Beast Boy told her and transformed into a kitchen and jumped onto her bed, nuzzling against her.

Alia looked at Beast Boy in shock, "Aw, that is the cutest thing!"

Beast Boy jumped off the bed and winked at Raven, "You hear that, _she_ thinks I'm cute."

An explosion was heard outside and Raven blushed. Robin turned to Alia, "you know, you really aren't that bad."

"Thank you?"

"No, uh, what I mean is if you want to…you can hang out with us sometime." Robin explained.

"Please Alia, do!" Starfire cheered.

"Okay, that'd be cool. What about the others?" Alia asked.

"They can come to." Starfire stated.

Robin nodded, "I guess. I need to start being less protective of you, Star."

"You're right." Starfire laughed.

* * *

Later that day, after Alia left, the Titans helped Starfire into a wheel chair, and left for the tower.

* * *

**One more chapter after this guys, I hope you liked this chapter..it was longer.**


	11. The End

Author Note: I wanted to thank you all for reading my story! This is the last chapter, and it's pretty much just gonna be a 'fun' chapter. So I just wanted to say thank you, and I defiantly will write more stories in the near future. Me and TheQueenOfSerpants are working on one now (you'd need to read Deserted Desires and Love or Lust first),so you should read it, it's called Memories of Moonlit Nights. I'll also have a poll at the bottom. Also, for those of you who don't remember, since I've pretty much neglected him, Erik is Cassie's boyfriend.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own TT.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, do I have to call you Star now?" Alia asked. She was sitting on the Titans living room couch, looking rather comfortable.

"No, not if you do not want it." Starfire explained to Alia.

Alia thought for a moment, "I don't know, I kind of like the name Star. It sounds…hookerish."

"Are you calling our Kori a hooker?" Cassie asked, from where she was sitting. She found it rather…comfortable on the floor.

"No, I'm just saying her name sounds hookerish. All of these guys names are really messed up, their parents must have been on crack or somthin'."

"I wouldn't be talking…" Cyborg stated.

Alia gave him an angry glare, "be nice."

"Yes, Cyborg, be nice." Starfire told her friend.

"Hey, Star, why do you talk so weird at home?" Erik blurted out.

"I…do not know." Starfire said in confusion.

"Ah, well could you stop? It's givin' me a major head ache."

"Fine." Starfire sighed.

Tristan, who was sitting with Mel, turned to Beast Boy, "why are you green?"

"yah, is that your natural hair color?" Mel joined in.

Beast Boy looked as if he didn't know what to say. "Uh…"

"Guys, he probally doesn't want to talk about it! What if like, he's dieing or something?" Cassie explained.

"I'm not dieing! I'm just not telling you why I'm green."

"Fine." Mel sighed and turned to face her brother, "Hardy, you're not still upset of Star are you?"

"No. I'm sure there's plenty of other hot, hooker named, alien girls with super powers flying around somewhere." Hardy pouted.

"Awww, Hardy is jealous" Melanie taunted.

"I am not!"

"Okay, whatever you say Hardy wardy."

"Shut up" Hardy threw a pillow at Melanie, missing her and hitting Tristan.

"Hey, watch it!" Tristan rose to his feet.

"Cut it out." Mel pulled him back down.

Hardy looked toward Raven, "Hey, you goin' with anybody?"

All he received from her was a glare that meant death, and an angry green changeling stareing at him, "eh, I suppose I'll die alone."

"Star, are you going back to school after you get better?" Alia asked.

"I…don't know. I don't want to get caught up in the crap again." Star explained.

"You know, you didn't have to."

"I know…" Starfire sighed.

"Then are you coming back? I'll push you around." Alia begged.

"Oh, if you're going to push me around then I'll defiantly come back?" Starfire said sarcastically.

"Please? I don't wanna be alone!"

"And what are we, pickles?" Cassie asked.

"No, I always thought of you guys to be more broccoli." Alia joked.

The other laughed.

"I guess I'll come back." Starfire said slowly, "if that's okay with you, Robin."

"Star, I'm trying to work on not being so protective over you…and you're not making it easy." Robin whined.

"Then say yes! Please, please, please!"

"Yeah, fine. Go ahead." Robin sighed.

"Girl, do you know that guy sounds like my father?" Cassie asked.

"I've never met your father."

"Oh yeah…"

"I'm hungry." Hardy complained.

"Tell us something we _don't_ know." Melanie said.

"I'm really hungry."

"Me to." Cassie spoke up.

"What do you say we go get some food, Star, you can come if you want." Alia said to Starfire.

"No thanks, I'm gonna stay here tonight, and watch a movie or somthin'."

Alia nodded, and saying goodbye they all left. Later that night Robin and Star sat close to each other on the couch, with the others scattered around the room, and watched a movie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the WORST ending ever...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POLL.

My next story should have these couples…

a.RobxStar, BBxRae, CyxBee

b.RobxStar, BBxTerra, CyxRae

c. RobxRae, StarxBB, CyxBee

d. RobxRae, BBxTerra, CyxBee, StarxRed X

e. RobxStar, CyxTerra,BBxRae

f. RobxTerra, BBxStar, CyxRae

(and that'd be as far as I'm going..if you have any other couples, make them known.


End file.
